She Makes Me So Angry
by Blahbity.Bloop
Summary: Few mortals have ever been able to 'woo' the Harvest Goddess, and Jack was one of them. Now after a few years of marriage, he has a bone to pick with her. Rated T for mainly language.


**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII everybody! It's Blahbity with another fanfic, and to those who have read Blahbity's first Harvest Moon one, Blahbity won't be updating soon because Blahbity's stuck in a rut with that one. ******** Anyhow, Blahbity saw a You Tube video about the Harvest Goddess family events and decided to write a fanfic about it. Rated T mostly for language and it's a One-shot. BTW the baby is a toddler and it's set in the Valley. I don't know if the Harvest Goddess acts the same way as she does in FoMT, but I'm guessing she does. Please R&R, flames are welcomed…hell, random gibberish is welcomed. Oh, and if I get lots of reviews, I'm thinking of having a review-reply thing. Might make a sequel to this, only time will tell.**

**Note: There are a lot of flashbacks**

* * *

Jack stormed down his farm, scaring away the chickens as he stomped on the ground. His teeth were bared and his scowl grew with every step he took, murder was in his eyes. Jack was half glad that he left all of his sharp tools at home, but the little demon in his head told him to go back and get them and leave his son. Jeremy was behind his cross father, scared like all of the animals on the farm. He had never seen his father so upset, and now the trip that his father had mentioned didn't seem like it would be fun anymore.

Jack, who had completely forgotten that his two-year-old son was behind him, shouted curses after curses to an unnamed "Bitch" as he called her. Little Jeremy covered his ears after hearing all of the bad words that his father was sputtering. His father did not notice his son's fear as they exited the farm.

Jack took a sharp right and remembered all of the times he had walked down the same stone path…

"_Oh, Jackie, it's so good to see you!" said the young woman who had emerged from the spring. Her sea-green was braided into two small buns on either side of her head with a long lock of her hair braided down to the ground. Jack blushed as the flowers he had thrown in disappeared beneath the water. _

"_Umm, Goddess," he said while blushing even more. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. Jack closed his eyes and swiftly pulled out something from his rucksack. "Will you marry me?"_

_The Goddess looked surprised and looked at the small blue feather in his hands. At first she couldn't comprehend what was happening. Her, the Goddess of Harvesting and all of…Farmdom was being proposed to by a farmer…no…not just a farmer, her love._

"_Y-Yes, yes I'll marry you, Jack!" she said with delight and hopped out of the spring and embraced him with a kiss._

Jack cursed his fool-hearted self as he remembered that day. He had wasted five years of his life trying to prove he was worthy of being married to her. Jack had grown possibly ten thousand crops just to prove how much he had loved her.

_Wasn't being married supposed to mean something?_ Jack thought. During the entire three years of marriage the Harvest Goddess had visited him maybe…twice. Never even came to her own son's birthdays! Jack looked at his small son and reached down to get him. Jeremy let his father give him a piggy-back-ride without any hassle. For once during the trip he and his father were smiling.

That ended shortly when the two had reached the forest. Moi was nowhere to be seen, neither was anyone else. Jeremy and Jack were all alone, and Jack's anger was rising. Jack slowly walked over to the nearby field, over-run by weeds and special grasses. He reached down and grabbed one of the slightly larger, but still able to be carried, rocks. With both the weight of his son, and the weight of the stone, it took him a minute or two to finally reach the spring where the Harvest Goddess resigned.

"Jeremy, get off now, kay." instructed Jack as he held the rock near his right side. Jeremy quickly obeyed his irritated father slowly slid down his back to the ground. The small boy was worried about what his father was going to do with the big rock. He hid behind Jack's legs as he looked around at the scenery. Jeremy remembered coming here once or twice, but only vaguely.

Using most of his strength, Jack hurled the large stone into the tiny spring. It made a_Kabloosh_ sound and Jack was sprayed with water, not completely drenched, but still wet. Right-on-cue the Harvest Goddess appeared, puzzled and distraught.

"J-Jackie," the Goddess said, noticing his now murderous look that replaced his sweet, kind one, "w-what's wrong?"

Jack's anger was fueled by his wife's obliviousness to the situation. He bared his teeth once more and grabbed her glittering dress. The Harvest Goddess could smell no sign of alcohol on his breath. He was doing this while being sober.

"What's wrong?!" Jack screamed, mimicking her. "What's wrong is that over the three years we've been married you have never once come to visit just to see me!" Jack's rage was increasing by the moments as he stared into his wife's scared face. How could she act so surprised? She knew she was neglecting them, and she didn't even try to bond with her son. Hell, she just dropped Jeremy off at his doorstep.

_There was a bright flash in the farmer's house. Jack leapt out of bed and covered his head to protect himself from this alien invasion or whatever it was that was going on. _

"_Jackie, what are you doing?" _

_Jack looked up and saw his beautiful Goddess standing in front of the Television. He was overjoyed to see his wife finally inside his house…until he noticed something wrapped in her arms._

"_Wha-? When did this-? When did you get? Where were you when-? How did you-? Why didn't you tell me?" Jack fumbled over all the questions as he stared at the baby boy wrapped in a blanket in her arms._

_She handed the small baby over to Jack and instructed him on how to hold a baby. She giggled as Jack tickled the small baby and looked into his eyes._

"_I have to go and be the Harvest Goddess now, take care." she said quietly and poofed away._

_Jack looked at the baby and then at the empty space where the Goddess once was. _

"_YOU'RE JUST GOING TO DUMP ME WITH A BABY?!" he yelled to the empty space. The baby began to cry at the loud noise and Jack spent almost ten minutes trying to rock the crying child back to sleep._

"You Bitch, you just ran off and left me to parenting _our_ child." Jack hissed. Jeremy, still hidden behind Jack, tugged slightly on his father's jeans, but Jack ignored him. He wasn't going to let this whore off easily.

"Jackie, what are you saying? I-I was there…"

"What, a couple of times! You've visited us maybe once; possibly twice during the whole two years Jeremy has been alive! The rest of the time, you were using your fucking magic powers to help with your goddamn rivalry with the Witch Princess!"

The Harvest Goddess had tears welling up in her eyes. She had never imagined that Jack could be so cruel. Where had her loving husband gone?

"Oh, so _now_ you feel sorry! You mean to tell me that you've never once felt guilty about this!" Jack yelled gripping tighter in her dress.

"Jackie…I'm just…busy. Besides, you could just visit me, right?" She said doubtfully. Jack's eyes were even more enraged and the Harvest Goddess was wishing she hadn't said that.

"Don't you think I've tried that before!?" Jack hissed.

_Jack walked up to the small spring with Jeremy placed comfortably into a small baby pouch Nina had made for him. Jeremy seemed exited looking at the scenery around him, giggling every time a wild animal ran across the dirt road. _

_Jack picked up a nearby flower and gently laid it into the spring. He waited and waited for his beloved to appear, but she never showed up._

_Jack was puzzled by this and swiftly walked over to the giant tree near the spring._

"_Hey guys," Jack said to the little multi-colored Harvest sprites as he walked up to the desk, "Have you guys seen the Goddess?"_

"_She's battling the Witch for justice!" _

_Jack sighed and hung his head as he exited the room. He was planning on having a family picnic. Oh, well._

Jack breathed heavily as his anger started to control him. Clouds began to form around the forest and the sounds of rain began to fill the silence. Jack could feel the cold water hit his face and wondered if the storm was natural.

"I try my best you know!" The Harvest Goddess shrieked. More rain came plummeting down hitting both her husband and her hidden child. "You don't think I care, do you? I love Jeremy, and I love you. I was the one who taught Jeremy how to walk!"

"Bullshit, you didn't teach him, you used your powers to make him walk!" Jack retorted. Jeremy looked up at his father and then walked to his father's left side, in plain view of the Spring-lady.

"Is tha twue?" Jeremy asked her in his infanty voice. The Goddess was shocked when she saw her little boy, dressed in sea green overalls with a light blue shirt underneath and a small sea green hat placed on his head. She was at a loss for words as she continued to stare at her son. The Goddess slowly walked towards him, her arm reaching out to Jeremy. The rain subsided into a light drizzle.

Suddenly she felt something _wiz _by her head and hit the nearest tree behind her. The Harvest Goddess turned around and saw Jack's (non-sharp) watering can lay still infront of the tree it had hit. She looked back to her husband who still had his arm outstretched from throwing the watering can.

"Don't you dare touch him." Jack said through clenched teeth and put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder, "You had your chance, and you blew it, Bitch!"

The rain was relentless and the winds howled. A gust of wind hit Jack square in the chest, causing him to fall over and onto the hard dirt. He put his arm up to protect his eyes from the raging rain and violent wind. Through his blurred vision he could see the Goddess, her fists clenched by her side and her usually soft caring green eyes were a hateful blood red color. Jack looked to his left and saw Jeremy holding on to one of the giant gem flowers that were scattered next to the path.

The Harvest Goddess let out a shrill shriek and lighting came out from every direction. Bolts after bolts rained down from the sky and hit the ground with massive force. Jack fought the wind and staggered to his feet, hoping that it would be easier to dodge the lighting his wife was throwing at him. The winds grew and Jack had to fight to stay on his feet. The Harvest Goddess was enraged and aimed a bolt…

right…

at…

his…

goddamn…

head!

Jack looked to the sky and saw the stream of what seemed like light heading straight for him. He looked at the Harvest Goddess and mouthed, "I hate you!" before the beam of electricity hit him.

* * *

The poor farmer hit the ground and lay motionless for many minutes. The Harvest Goddess eyes widened and her hand was placed on her open mouth as she realized what she had done. She ran to him not caring if he was dead or not. The storm slowly calmed to a drizzle as she fell to her knees next to her husband.

Tears weld up in her eyes as she looked at the face of Jack. Her tears ran down her cheeks and splashed onto Jack's cold, pale face. His eyes were closed shut, his face showing no remorse, anger, or any emotion at all; it looked as though he was asleep. The Goddess sobbed and rain came down much harder the harder she wept.

She moved his head onto her lap, like they had done so many more times before. Only this time they weren't laughing or on a date. This time Jack was…

"Daddy, wake up." Jeremy said his face full of concern. The Goddess's head jerked up at the sound of her son's voice. She tried to wipe away the tears streaking down her face, but…they just wouldn't stop.

"Daddy, wake up!" Jeremy said his voice cracking as he held back the tears. He shook his father's shoulder, desperately trying to wake up Jack. Tears rolled down his face as he shook the corpse of his father. This wasn't happening…it wasn't happening.

"He-he w-won't wake up sweetie." The Harvest Goddess said and placed her hand on Jeremy's head. She fought hard to keep the tears from flowing as she talked to her son. She was losing.

Jeremy looked up at his mother and his eyes filled with tears. Why was she crying now? Why wouldn't his father wake up? All these questions were filling up his thoughts and he only came to one conclusion. _Daddy can't wake up because of her!_

"What did you do!?" Jeremy cried to the Goddess. She looked up into the eyes of her son and took her hand off of his head. His tiny fists were clenched and tears were forming in his eyes. He was standing now, his eyes closed, not wanting to look at the Goddess.

The Harvest Goddess sobbed as her son slowly opened his eyes. She didn't fight the tears anymore; she let them run down her face and splash onto the dirt. The Harvest Goddess reached out to her son but he pulled back.

"Son please…" The Harvest Goddess choked laying Jack's head softly on the ground. She stood up and walked towards him, her arms open. She had lost Jack, but she would not lose Jeremy too.

"Get away fwom me!" Jeremy screamed and backed up. Fear was present in his voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it. This lady had done something to his Daddy, and she might to the same to him.

Jeremy looked to the right and saw the road leading back to his home. Away from this lady, away from the hurt. He didn't know how fast his mother was, and this might be the only chance he got.

Jeremy raced down the path as fast as his little legs could go, his wet sea-green hair now clinging to his face. He could hear screaming behind him, pleading to come back. He wouldn't go back now.

Not now, not ever.

* * *

The Goddess reached out for her son, but he just kept going away from her. She stood up, but quickly fell down to the earth. Waterfalls were racing down her cheeks and the storm grew.

"No…not you too!" she whispered, watching her boy run out of the forest. He couldn't leave her…could he?

She thought about what she had done, k-killing her husband, without a second glance, and he had seen it. Jeremy, her two-year-old son had witnessed his father being killed by his mother….what had she done?

The Harvest Goddess slowly receded back to her spring, making a vow never to love a mortal ever again.


End file.
